


Dancing between the cows

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dance rehearsal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: When their normal rehearsal space is booked Seb and Carlos find an alternate location to practice Seb’s dances.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 33





	Dancing between the cows

“Can we practice tonight?” Seb asks his boyfriend.

It was two weeks out from the show but they still practiced Seb’s dances together mostly because it was an excuse to spend time together in the lead up to opening night.

“Of course... oh no.” Carlos’ face drops with realisation.

“What is it?”

“Miss Jenn is using the rehearsal space tonight to finalise the lighting.”

“That’s ok we can practice at my farm.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I don’t think my mom is finalising the lighting for the barn tonight but I’ll check just in case.”

They both laugh.

“We will have to share with the cows though.”

*

“Welcome to my rehearsal space!” Seb said as he opens the barn doors.

It was a lot bigger than Carlos expected. As he looks around, Seb starts the music.

“ The acoustics in here are incredible. I’ll tell Miss Jenn that we need to perform the next show here.”

“You haven’t tried dancing on loose hay yet.”

“That’s a good point.” Carlos looks down at the floor. “Is it safe?”

“Less slippery than the gym but the uneven surface takes a bit of getting used to. But don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going to fallllll...” he slips after taking two steps but just like he promised Seb catches him.

“Let’s take it slow to begin with.”

A cow mooed in agreement.

*  
They practice for about an hour, weaving in and out of the cows. Carlos only slips one other time. The obstacles of moving chickens makes both boys focus more on their surroundings. To Carlos dancing in Seb’s home with him is an authentic and enchanting experience he never thought he’d get to experience. He doesn’t want it to end, but after an hour of practicing all of Seb’s routines they lie side by side on a hay bale exhausted.

“Once the show is over you should come back I’d love to show you around the farm.”

“That would be amazing.”

“Daisy should have had her calf by then. If it’s a girl we are going to call her Sharpay.” 

“I like it, are you going to call it Ryan if it’s a boy?”

“Maybe...” Seb said suspiciously.

Carlos checks his phone. 

“It’s 10 already?! I’m really sorry I have to get home but this has been a great rehearsal.”

“Thank you so much for coming. Can we practice again tomorrow night?”

“Sure, under one condition, we do so here instead of at school.”

“I’ll check that the cows haven’t booked the whole space, if not I’d say that can be arranged.”


End file.
